Talk:Dasha region
Why is this called Dasha when ingame it is named Dasha region? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Because someone did not give a thought to consistancy. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Resolved... ;) "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I disagree. It's just people being stupid and using names that aren't entirely official. Resolving... ;) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Standard encyclopedic policy is to remove location nouns from the names of those locations. For instance, Nile River redirects to Nile, Planet Norion is referred to simply as Norion, et cetera. Therefore, both the Kalendor and Dasha Regions would be referred to simply as Kalandor and Norion. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah well we use official names. We're using Dasha region because that's what it's called, not just Dasha. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The '''Region' is named Dasha. We singularize, pluralize, add and remove articles and indefinite articles, in order to maintain articles consistant with grammatical and scholarly practice. Those concerns hold priority over maintaining the exact wording and order of a name. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Regardless, we use full names given ingame, and the most commonly used one. In this case it was only mentioned once as Dash region and as such should remain Dasha region. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I have just explained why we do not. The article names of races, for instance, not contain definite articles, although they are rarely if ever referred to without them. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) English please? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I apologize. By "definite articles", I was referring to nothing more than the word "the". The Chozo are in fact rarely, if ever, referred to as anything but "'the''' Chozo". However, the wiki article is not "the Chozo", but "Chozo". "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) That's because Chozo is their confirmed name. I would have to say that it's the opposite for Dasha/Kalandor. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah.... but were they ever referred to as Chozo or merely "the Chozo" in that confirmation? ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The Chozo, while constantly being called that in media are called Chozo here because they are sometimes called a Chozo such as in "Old Bird is a Chozo" or "Samus is technically a Chozo". Or "is of Chozo origin". --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The last is an adjective. The others are the singular form of "the". I also wonder why, if you are so dedicated to preserving ''exactly the canonical name, you have not renamed these articles to "The Dasha Region" and "The Kalandor region"- they are never mentioned without "the", either. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Because "the" can be used with almost anything. "region" is a specific descriptor, and part of the name. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) On the contrary, I consider "region" to be a very general description that can apply to nearly any location. Why are you so terribly confident that "region" is in fact part of the name, when "the" is not? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to rename the Federation, Gaflar and Unknown Solar Systems to just their prefixes? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Obviously not. Those modifiers are unique to the articles that contain them, not to mention the fact that the articles would make little grammatical sense without them. Although I would consider removing Gaflar from Gaflar System, were we to learn that it is the system itself and not the star within it that was in fact named Gaflar. In any event, there is more than enough precedent for the practice of removing "region", "province", "state", etc. from wiki article titles. We do not need to rederive that fact here. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Fair warning. I will take your silence as approval to continue. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I honestly cannot begin to comprehend how many Wikitroid articles are incorrectly named. Whether their capitalization is wrong, whether they're missing part of the name or they have too much, there are so many incorrectly named pages. Never mind what standard procedure is, we want to use official names, if it isn't just called Dasha we don't use it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you imagine what would happen if we disregarded our own wiki procedure? The site would be unrecognizable. Naming systems are important, but so is regular good scholarship. Focusing myopically on names to the exclusion of all else detracts from the informative quality and professionalism of our site, and prevents us from processing information into an understandable format. We are a Metroid encyclopedia-''the Metroid encyclopedia- and we should behave as such. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) How is that relevant to this? If it said "in a region called Dasha" I wouldn't campaign for it to be Region called Dasha. Can you imagine what would happen if that happened? --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I would not be surprised if you did.... but I am glad you would not. However, I do not see why it makes a difference that the modifier is placed before the name and not after. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:37, February 23, 2011 (UTC)